


the unimaginable

by simplesilence



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:00:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25081276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplesilence/pseuds/simplesilence
Summary: hamilton is on netflix and i'm Sad (tm)
Kudos: 2





	the unimaginable

i just watched philip die

eliza's scream afterwards is what truly kills me

the first time i saw it i cried

i was thinking about losing someone 

and then i was thinking about losing everyone

this is the sad part and i hate it

i think these meds are working better than the last ones but it's hard to tell

i kind of miss bee and kayla and jordan

i never thought i'd be like "oh yeah almost a week out the psych ward i miss the gang"

but i lowkey do

this musical is now associated with trauma for me ahaha

i love remembering what apparently counts as emotional abuse and makes the therapist and social worker at the hospital look at me, curled up in those plastic chairs, with disbelief

it's a lot of fun

was i apparently hamilton because i'm the one that dies at the end

this is ridiculous i'm sitting here triggering myself

and now i'm crying

again

the first time today was when i finished the piper mccloud series

it means a lot to me

i am tired

good night world


End file.
